The present invention relates to an improved protective mask, and in particular a fencing mask for protecting the head and neck of a wearer while fencing using epee, foil or sabres, although it could also be used to protect the head and neck of the wearer during other contact sports such as Kendo.
As shown in FIG. 1, a known fencing mask comprises a steel mesh face piece 1 for covering the face of a wearer, a further mesh top panel 2 extending over the top of the wearer""s head and down either side thereof to cover the wearer""s ears and a thick fabric neck covering member, usually known as a bib 3. An elastomeric band 4 connects the face piece 1, top panel 2 and bib 3 together. The mask is held to the wearer""s head by means of a bendable tab 5 extending over the top of the wearer""s head and an elastic head band 6 extending around the rear of the wearer""s head. The bib 3 is usually fastened to the mask by means of stitching around the lower periphery of the band 4 and along the lower sides of the top panel 2 just below the wearer""s ears. Rivets 7 are used to reinforce the attachment of the bib to the top portion 2. The bib 3 is normally formed integrally with the internal padding of the mask in the region of the chin of the wearer, with a result that the inside covering of the bib must perform different functions, to be soft on the skin and to be har wearing where it is in contact with the fencer""s jacket.
In use, the bib may become damaged or badly soiled. Presently replacement of the bib requires the return of the mask to the manufacturer and involves the removal of the glue and/or stitching attaching the bib to the remainder of the mask and the removal of any rivets used before a new bib can be glued and/or stitched and riveted into place. As such, replacement of the bib is a costly and time consuming process. When used with sabres the bib must be conductive and it is very time consuming to attach the bib to the mask using traditional methods so that it remains conductive over the entire outer surface of the bib. Furthermore, it is not possible to simply remove the bib to allow it to be washed or to replace the bib due to the metallic outer conductive layer of the bib, where fitted, becoming worn or damaged.
It is an object of the invention to provide a replaceable bib that is easier to manufacture and can be easily replaced by the owner when worn out without requiring the mask to be returned to the manufacturer. It is a further object of the invention to provide a mask wherein the bib can be easily removed to allow the bib to be washed. It is a further object of the invention to provide improved conductivity between the bib and the body of the mask where the outer surface of the bib is required to be conductive, for example when fencing with sabres.
According to the present invention there is provided a mask for protecting the face and neck of a person while fencing, the mask comprising a mask body, including a face piece for protecting the face of the wearer, retaining means for retaining the mask on the head of a wearer and a neck covering member for protecting the neck of a wearer, the neck covering member being detachably securable to the mask body by means of co-operating interlocking or interconnecting members provided respectively on the neck covering member and on the mask body to permit replacement of the neck covering member. Preferably the interlocking or interconnecting members are such that, when the neck covering member is connected to the mask body, no gaps exist between the neck covering member and the mask body through which the blade of a sword might pass.
In a preferred embodiment the interlocking or interconnecting members comprise an elongate channel member, provided on one of the neck covering member or the mask body, and an elongate bead, provided on the other of the neck covering member or the mask body, the elongate bead being receivable in the channel member to retain the neck covering member on the mask body. Preferably the width of the open side of the channel member is less than the internal width of the channel member at a position spaced inwardly from said open side such that the elongate bead can be slid into and out of the channel member from an end thereof but the bead cannot be removed from the channel member in a direction normal to the longitudinal axis of the channel. Preferably the channel member comprises two opposed side portions defining a receiving channel having a substantially circular cross section, the outer ends of the side portions defining an open side of the receiving channel, the width of the open side being less than the diameter of the circle defined by the side portions.
Preferably the channel member is provided on the mask body and the elongate bead is provided on or adjacent an upper edge of the neck covering member. The neck covering member may be formed from a flexible fabric material and the elongate bead may be defined by an elongate rod enclosed in a sleeve formed along the upper edge of the neck covering member. Alternatively the elongate bead may comprise a moulded or extruded plastic section which may be attached to the upper edge of the neck covering member by means of stitching or adhesive.
The mask body may include a panel extending over the top and sides of the wearer""s head and under the wearer""s chin, the channel member being attached to a lower edge of the panel extending from one side of the mask to the other side from positions adjacent the ears of the wearer and passing beneath the chin of the wearer. The panel and the face piece may be formed from a metallic mesh or, alternatively, at least a portion of the face piece and/or the panel may be formed from a transparent polymeric material such as polycarbonate and the face piece may be formed integrally with the panel. Where at least a portion of the face piece and/or the panel is formed from a transparent polymeric material the channel member may be formed integrally therewith. The channel member may extend along the entire free edge of the panel, at least one gap or open section being provided in the channel member to allow the elongate bead of the neck covering to be enter or exit the channel member so that the neck covering can be replaced. The retaining means for retaining the mask on the head of a wearer may be mounted in the channel member such that the position of the retaining means on the mask can be adjusted by sliding the retaining means along the channel member. Preferably the retaining means comprises a pair of substantially rigid retaining members have a bead portion receivable in the channel member such that the retaining members can be mounted in opposite sides of the mask.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a mask for protecting the face and neck of a person while fencing, the mask comprising a mask body for protecting the face of a wearer and a neck covering member for protecting the neck of a wearer, the neck covering member being detachably securable to the mask body such that there is provided a continuous join along the interface between the neck covering member and the mask body.